dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Magic Vari characters
This is a list of characters who appear in Magic Vari. Main Characters Nagisa Nagisa (voiced by Nina Xie in English version) is the main character of the series. She is a sporty and courageous girl who is on a basketball team, likes to eat and school and everything else that hates. She is also tormented and has a special gift to get rid of herself in all situations. Sarah Sarah (voiced by Jayde Smith in English version) is very curious about her shyness. She is very intelligent, gets the best marks at school and is in love with a boy named Alex Katarina Katarina (voiced by JoJoJo in English version) is the smallest of all and is full of energy and sometimes quite naughty. Even if she does not like some things so seriously, she is a good friend and when it matters it is always there. Alisa Alisa (voiced by Emma Bond in English version) is the oldest, largest and the most sensible. She is very mature in character and comes from a rich family. Laura Laura (voiced by Destiney Crespo-Baker in English version) is more the "glamor girl" and always knows what she is. She is a figure skater and has won several prizes. Fairies Nana Nana (voiced by Magia Takenaka-Anderson in English version) eats as much as Nagisa and is stubborn and clumsy. But in contrast to her owner, she does not like sports. Nana and Nagisa often argue, but they really like each other very much. Rara Rara (voiced by Taylor Kane in English version) is as shy and intelligent as Sarah. However, she is not so curious. But when something is happening, she watches the situation first from a distance before she intervenes. Riri Riri (voiced by Ji Chang in English version) radiates energy and likes to behave childishly. Just like Katarina, she likes nonsense. Lilli Lili (voiced by Nicetherine Nixta in English version) is very mature and sensible. You can not make them easy to talk to, but if she likes to do something right, she gives 100%. Lala Lala (voiced by Grace Hall in English version) is a bit bitchy and like Laura likes her clothes. She sometimes has a few disagreements with Nana, but that rarely. Other important characters Mika Mika (voiced by Tracey Huchmak in English version) is the daughter of the Queen of Lichtergarten. Around her neck, she always wears her necklace, and her light crystal (similar to the Vari crystal) hangs. It can also transform itself and bring magic shields. Your magic is "orange light". Sam Tiroko Sam (voiced by Nigel Reeve in English version) is a big-headed and sporty boy who is popular with both girls and boys. He knows Nagisa already are they were small and annoyed them constantly. Alex Sokino Alex (voiced by Jason Morales in English version) into a smart and self-confident boy who has something to hide. He has a cool head in every situation. Secondary characters Rio Rio (voiced by Brock Baker in English version) lives in Lichtergarten and is half human and half Waldelf. He is a good guide when the Magic-vari-Girls are in trouble and seems to be interested in Alisa. Chris Chris (voiced by Benjamin C. Baker in English version) is a great pianist and the son of a great family business. He is a disciplined, sometimes absent-minded boy who always knows when restraint is required. He can be really stubborn and furious if he wants to protect something. He and Laura get to know each other at a figure skating competition. Laura was the turn, but because of technical difficulties the music could not be played and so Chris had to sit down on the old piano, which was in the storage room for a long time, and rescued Laura's appearance. Neo Kamida Neo (voiced by Stefan Gillman in English version) is in Alisa's and Sarah's parallel class and a real gaming expert. He is always cheerful, spontaneous and behaves very strikingly. The Queen of Litchergarten This is the kind-hearted and wise Queen of Lichtergarten (voiced by Maja Prebensen in English version). She is also the mother of Mika. True, the physical, but she raised her as her own daughter. Lucky Lucky (voiced by Simon Ray in English version) was once again in the class and has been since the girl swarm of the entire school. Nagisa detests him, but he wants to win her for himself. Lea Tamaki Lea (voiced by Tanya Kasis in English version) it is the classic design and is always top styled. Although she has a bad character, she is revered by most guys. She's after Lucky. Karola Strudel Mrs. Strudel (voiced by G.C. Jiao in English version) is the class teacher of class 8d. It is strict but always there for someone who needs help, where their wheelers are not always the best. Stefanie May Ms. Mai (voiced by Yasi Tanaka in English version) is the class teacher of class 9c. She has not been very long her profession and is very nice and amiable. Nevertheless, it can often not be used against a noisy class. Enemies Darkmother Darkmother (voiced by Andy Wilson in English version) he was formerly the adviser to the kings of Lichtergarten, but irgentwann rose to power over him and wanted to overthrow the Queen from Trhon. She banished him to punishment. Thereupon he discovered a dark and powerful power within himself, creating a new, dark world and making himself a Herscher. Through his power, he can also create monsters and make people who are well past his servants. Witch Ice Cream Witch Ice Cream (voiced by Cleo Courtney in English version) she is the servant of Darkmother and takes care of the ice. She used to be a good person who lived alone with her twin sister, but after that, the darkness of her got hold of her and she got her strength. Witch Koruka Witch Koruka (voiced by Special K in English version) she is the servant of Darkmother and is the illusion. She used to be a good person who lived alone with her twin sister, but after that, the darkness of her got hold of her and she got her strength. Vella Vella (voiced by Natasha Mills in English version) is the sister of Darkmother. Since her native island has been attacked, she is looking for him. In episode 7, she finds him again. It can create human-looking monsters.Category:Lists Category:Magic Vari Category:Characters Category:Character lists